


Coaxed Confession

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://sinick.livejournal.com/profile">sinick</a>'s prompt of <i>Marauder-era or just-after-Hogwarts Snape/Lucius</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coaxed Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinick/gifts).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [sinick](http://sinick.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Marauder-era or just-after-Hogwarts Snape/Lucius_.

Lucius meant to take things slowly; Severus was seventeen and untouched, and it was so important that his first time be memorable, be sublime enough to cause the boy's total devotion to him in a way that the Malfoy library could not quite achieve. Lucius snorted at the thought and twisted his digit, savouring the moan that escaped Severus' mouth.

Lord Voldemort was interested in the boy, which made Severus much more intriguing to Lucius.

"It's all right to make noise. It will tell me what you like, and that will please me. Don't you want to please me?"

"So much!"


End file.
